hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
The is one of the four playable classes in . The 's four abilities are Piercing Shot, Volley, Leeching Arrow, and Sprint. The can pick up and use Bows and Quivers, unlike all other classes. Skills Piercing Shot This is the 's basic attack, used by pressing the 1 key. When using this attack, the fires a single arrow at the selected target. The unique thing about this attack is that if it's used multiple times in a row against the enemy, each shot will do additional damage, depending on the level of the attack. * Cooldown: One Second * Description: Damage stacks 18% up to 5 times * Attack Key: 1'' '''Volley' This is the 's most damaging attack, toggled by pressing the 2 key. When activated, the will rapidly fire arrows at the selected target, but if there are multiple enemies in front of the the arrows will hit the different enemies at random. The biggest downside of this attack is that if the enemy is not directly in front of you, for example, if they try to sidestep the attack, the will not actually fire any arrows, but the attack still has the same cooldown timer. The cooldown for this ability is 6 seconds. If no enemies are in front of the when this move is used, no enemies will be attacked. * Cooldown: Six Seconds * Duration: Three Seconds * Description: Rapidly fires arrows at all targets in front of you * Attack Key: 2'' '''Leeching Arrow' The Leeching arrow is the 's healing ability, toggled by pressing the 3 key. When activated, the will fire an arrow with a large purple streak that follows it. Upon hitting an enemy it does about the same damage as the Piercing Shot, but it also heals the about twice the damage that the enemy took. This will not only do some damage to the enemy but if the enemy is currently being healed, it will damper the amount of health they are gaining. * Cooldown: Thirteen Seconds * Description: Heals the player while reducing the target's heals * Attack Key: 3'' '''Sprint' Sprint is the only non-attack ability the has and is toggled by pressing the 4 key. When activated, the will sprint forward for one second and can be useful for escaping enemies or closing longer distances. This is a unique ability because it is the only way to reach certain points of the map that you can't run to normally. It is also very helpful when being chased by a Shaman. * Cooldown: Five Seconds * Description: Speeds the player for a short time * Attack Key: 4'' Useful Combos Back-It-Up! The '''Back-It-Up! '''combo is when you do a backward Sprint. It is only useful when you are at half health, and a swarm of Monsters are coming at you, and you need a rest. Startling Arrows The '''Startling Arrows '''combo is a great way to start PvP. It's best used with a maximum distance between and when sniping, or if you are running low on health and need to reverse the situation quickly. It may instakill a low-leveled opponent, and when you use MAX upgrades for your level. Spamsalot The '''Spamsalot '''combo is very basic, and it's only used for low-leveled s and for s that need to recharge both their Volley and their Leeching Arrow. It's a very nice, dead-ending with a Startling Arrows combo or right before it comes. Make sure to use suspense, but your element of surprise on the opponent may be already destroyed. Use wisely. Also, this combo was named after an AI named Spamsalot. PvP The is a very deadly class, and if used correctly, it can kill everyone in the game. The information below will describe strategies to spar against other classes. Mages : Mages are usually the easiest class to kill as an . Just use Piercing Shot until they reach low health, then use Leeching Arrow. Their only option is to use Iceblock, which will freeze them in place. You can use this chance to do the same thing and get the kill. There is the rare case when the mage gets the upper hand, this can only happen if they crit a lot or they are higher level. In that case, you are doomed, the is more of a killer than an escaper. You will be too slow to run away. : Make sure that a Mage won't hit you first. Your best bet is to spawn at King Spawn, go to the other King Spawn right across from you, and set a target before getting close. A Leeching Arrow + Volley Combo will make them (in their right mind) do an Iceblock, and when the block of ice disappears, use your most powerfully charged attack to its speediest and full potential. Shamans : Unlike the mage, this class isn't so glassy, they can heal equal to your damage. But they have very low damage, so you won't die either. You can try your hand at a shaman, but it will just be a stalemate. So unless you are just really mad at them, please avoid a fight with them. Although if you are with a team, use Leeching Arrow to reduce their heals. : Make sure that a low-level group of Shamans are accessible to you, for you can deal a lot of damage with a Leeching Arrow on the highest level in the group, and then a big Volley on them all. Players using Shamans use them because they have a great tanking ability and unawareness, so use their unawareness to their advantage and attack until you are fresh out of Mana. Warriors : This class is known for being a tank, they have higher everything when it comes to health. They're a melee class, so try to keep your distance, because warriors are highly skilled when at melee range. In fact, the outcome of the fight depends on if the has the benefit of range. If not, the warrior will usually win, if so, the will usually win. So keep your distance and just use the main strategy to kill. : As the most common class, they may appear to farm a lot in the Vanguard Plains and Redfield. A devastating chance of being the last one hit can cause serious damage. '''ALWAYS' snipe-attack, and look behind you every few seconds to make sure that you can avoid a Taunt, Charge, Charge Glitch, or a Combo. Grouping Always make a highly loyal clan when out PvP-ing. It really helps to take on players bigger than your own size, because that is the only way an archer can really improve themselves mentally and statistically. However, the frustrating part is that forming a clan is hard for s because of almost always being in combat mode, and nobody really sees s as useful in clans (however, PvP is their usual strength). Another way is that you can go it alone. Getting a Metal Helmet is easy with ranged attacks and the element of surprise, and it's best to farm until level 35+ before really going to PvP against someone else. Finding a high-level OP player to fight alongside (has at least a clan AND hat). Taking on groups/clans of the different faction make it much easier that way. Gallery Goldcrown.PNG|An Archer with a golden crown Ritsar.png|Ritsar the Archer Ricky.jpg|Ricky the Archer Category:Hordes.io Category:Class